


Poker face

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, English, Family, Gen, Humor, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Daniel justs sucks at this.





	

“Daniel”

“.. Yes?”

“You’re smiling again”

Daniel looked up from his cards and blushed, embarrassed, and tried to keep a straight face again- though the damage was already done: Sebastian knew he had a good hand. Sighing, Sebastian looked at his cards again, it was the most awful hand he’d had the whole afternoon. He peeked at Daniel again just to find him biting his lower lip to keep himself from smiling. Dani is an idiot, Sebastián thought, and looked back at his cards. He knew there was no way to save this round, and he was so going to lose against an idiot. Well, at least it was a cute one.  
A very very cute idiot.

“Seba?”

Sebastián blinked and looked at his cousin. “Yes?”

“You’re smiling”.


End file.
